Races:Rom-Shur
Race Overview: Rom-Shur (Kantia) The Rom-Shur, or Shuritan descendants, are a collective group of races descended from a lost race of gods, the Shuritan. Most members choose to live in rural areas, farming in their orchards and vineyards and hunting in their forests. Rom-Shur descendants are commonly divided into two groups: the Fae and the Shuri, a sub-race of priest-like magical beings connected deeply to the energies of the world around them. Rom-Shur are generally removed from the rest of the world in a political sense. They have an arrogant, self-rightous attitude, and tend to ignore the problems of others. For the most part though, Rom-Shur are good people when taken as individuals, but they do have a dark side. Many of the more fanatical Rom-Shur believe that their Shuritan ancestors will return to their former temples. These Rom-Shur resent the humans and dwarves that fought in the Aesthetic war two millennia ago to free all Kantians from the yoke of oppression under the Shuritan and their loyal vassals. Ka-Rittar, the capital of Arisha, has taken on a somewhat religious importance to most of the Fae with these beliefs, as Ka-Rittar was the only great Shuritan city that was not destroyed during the cataclysm. Rural Rom-Shur tend to be distrustful of outsiders, much like rural humans. Those rural Rom-Shur that are dedicated to the return of the Shuritan to power are even more distrustful than most. Cosmopolitan Rom-Shur are much more accepting of outsiders. While many wish to see a return to the old ways, they do not often vocalize these thoughts, keeping their beliefs to themselves and others like themselves. Rom-Shur rarely use traditional currency in their own cities and towns, usually preferring to barter or use Arishan guild tokens (Guilders) for those things which they need. Despite the fact that most Guilders are made of precious metals, barter is frequently necessary. Because of this dependency upon barter, nearly all Fae possess a marketable trade skill or craft. If there is any one major shortcoming of the Rom-Shur, it is that they have, as a society, no tolerance of laziness or ignorance. In fact, wars bordering on religious fanatacism have been fought initiated by the Rom-Shur for no other reason than believing their enemies to be slothful and ignorant, thus being unsuitable neighbors and stewards of the land. *Common Primary Languages: Riti, Sh'ahn. *Common Secondary Languages: High Riti, Sylvan, Trollish, Asterian, Drakkaran, Ishan. *Uncommon Secondary Languages: Cyrmian, Valtian, Goblin, Gnoll, Sylvan, Gleh-rhun, Rakka, Draconic. Religion: Ka-ritsen Ka-ritsen is a philosophical religion shared by most Rom-Shur. Ka-ritsen, which is a nature based religion, observes no deities, but many believers of Ka-ritsen also choose follow other religions. *One must find balance with nature. What is taken must be given back. What is destroyed must be restored. *Heedless destruction of nature and animals is not allowed and should be prevented, stopped, or remedied. *Life is precious. The taking of innocent life (children, animals, and individuals who are otherwise not part of a given conflict) is a violation of Ka-ritsen. *The creation of the Undead is strictly forbidden. Some strict interpretations of this belief go so far as to prohibit reincarnation. Other strict interpretations require the destruction of undead creatures, including free willed undead. Many followers of Ka-ritsen are vegetarian or limit their consumption of meats, although the eating of meat is not specifically prohibited. In fact, many insist on including meat into their diets as a means of maintaining a balance. Shuri have a special connection to the beliefs of Ka-ritsen. All Shuri who possess magical power follow the tenets of Ka-ritsen. While some Shuri are good and others use their powers for evil, all Shuri follow these simple tenets. Unprovoked violence against creatures within the Shuri's totem is forbidden. Those Shuri that do not follow the tenet of Ka-ritsen lose their abilities until proper and appropriate atonement is performed. Race Overview: Fae (Kantia) Physically, the Fae are smaller than humans, being very slender and agile. The eyes of the Fae are usually slightly larger with blues, violets, hazels, greens, or the occasional grey. The noses and ears of the Fae tend to be slightly pointed, and in the case of the ears, slightly elongated (approx. 1/2" longer than human). Their hair is normally silver or golden, but occasionally a Fae is born with raven hair. Fae have a strong aptitude for magic, but few actually follow the calling of that path. Most are simple traders, craftsman, and farmers that simply try to maintain a balance with nature.